Entre cámaras y flashes
by lidean day
Summary: Ellos. inalcanzables pero ahora es el destino el que les demostrara que nada es inalcanzable sin importar cuan lejos se encuentren. Y aunque las luces los cieguen tendrán que aprender a ver entre ellas. Este es mi primer fanfic largo si tienen alguna critica y recomendación sera bien recibida Es un seshome .
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE CAMARAS Y FLASHES  
>INTRODUCCION<br>Sesshomaru, conocido por millones, actor y modelo. ¿Su nombre? Conocido por todos, amado por miles y odiado por algunos.  
>¿EL? Ojos dorados, cabello platino y una anatomía espectacular, frio con todo el mundo, pero tal vez su frialdad lo hacía verse aún más hermoso e inalcanzable - <em>porque todo es mejor si es inalcanzable.<em>

Kagome, amada por miles y conocida por todos. ¿Su nombre? Encabezaba las portadas de miles de revistas.  
>¿Ella? Ojos y cabello azabaches , un cuerpo de muerte, amable con todo el mundo y adorada por muchos.<br>Y una palabra la describía : _inalcanzable._

_Porque aquellos que viven entre cámaras y flashes solo encontraran lo que buscan cuando sepan ver a través de ellos._

Despues de todo entenderán que no importa cuán lejos estén nada es inalcanzable.

_**Espero que les guste esta historia  
>será como toda historia de amor debería ser<br>trágica, divertida y romántica.**_

TODA CRITICA O COMENTARIO SERA BIEN RECIBIDO


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1:  
>"<em>PORQUE NO TODAS LAS IDEAS SON UNICAS ALGUNAS SON COMPARTIDAS"<em>

Una gorra azul, jeans desgastados, una polera negra y unas zapatillas deportivas eran el perfecto atuendo para pasar desapercibida – según kagome Higarushi.

. (algo asi pero sin el gato de la polera )

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto para Kagome, llevaba una hora y media en el aeropuerto esperando para poder subir a su vuelo pero nadie la había reconocido, aunque no por la nada había planeado este viaje con 1 mes de anticipación.  
>Al fin vería Hawái como una persona normal sin necesidad de tener a una legión de paparazis detrás de ella.<p>

La hora llego, tenía que abordar su vuelo. Tomo su boleto y se encaminó a la sala de abordo comercial. Kagome ansiaba volver a sentirse una persona común y por lo tanto había decidido viajar como una persona normal.  
>Al subir al avión Kagome pensó que la azafata la reconocería pero no fue así ella simplemente tomo su boleto y le indico el asiento que debía ocupar.<br>Saco su IPad, se puso los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar. Tan concentrada se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

Hasta que un golpe en la espalda la sobresalto, giro la cabeza y sonrió a la persona de al lado pero su sonrisa murió al reconocerlo.  
>Ahí sentado se encontraba sentado Sesshomaru Taisho ídolo de muchos aunque no era el típico Sesshomaru que estaba acostumbrada a ver en las portadas de las revistas o en eventos importantes sino un Sesshomaru no tan deslumbrante mas bien discreto.<br>Vestia unos jeans negro, una polera ancha y andrajosa, una gorra con las siglas de la NBA y unos lentes oscuros. Llevaba su cabello platino cubierta por la capucha de su polera. 

rambo_newlive/41536006/ asi pero sin la bufanda que tapa su boca

_"Un perfecto look para pasar desapercibido pero sin estilo_" pensó Kagome  
>Y supo que él, la había reconocido cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa que cruzo por sus labios al llevarse el dedo índice al labio en señal de silencio.<br>Y asi paso el vuelo ninguno digo nada, pero sabían que lo sucedido no iba a pasar por una casualidad si la prensa se enteraba así que tendrían que actuar con cautela.  
>Luego de 2 horas de viaje el avión toco suelo Hawaiano, Kagome salió rápidamente sin esperar a que Sesshomaru le dijera algo.<br>Ambos salieron sin llamar la atención siendo seguidos por sus guardias los cuales vestían casualmente para no llamar la atención.  
>Cada uno había decidido no hospedarse en un hotel debido a la atención que traerían encima y habían alquilado unas pequeñas cabañas pensando en que su idea era la mejor ambos se dirigieron a estas .<br>Cada cabaña se encontraba frente al mar era de un piso que constaba de una habitación una sala de estar una cocina y dos baños; no era lujosa pero era lo que necesitaban.  
>Pero su semana de estadia aún estaba por comenzar y no sería como lo habían planeado pero no todos los planes son únicos algunos con compartidos.<p>

_**Este es el primer capítulo espero que les guste tratare de subir los capítulos diariamente o interdiariamente.  
><strong>_

_Adelanto:_

_El agua en su espalda le indico que él lo había hecho pero ella era Kagome Higarushi y le demostraría el error que había cometido._

_Kagome : ¿es que acaso te gusta acosarme?  
>Sesshomaru : ni que estuvieras tan buena<br>Kagome: arggg! Maldito _

_No huyas cobarde que acaso te da miedo que una mujer puede golpearte_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Y como sí el destino los hubiera empujado cayeron en los brazos del otro.  
>y las luces comenzaron <em>

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Y aunque cada uno siguió su camino a la vuelta de la esquina su camino se cruzaría talvez para no separarse nunca._


End file.
